A Bargain of Two Sides of The Same Coin
by HMemma546
Summary: How did Nimueh come to trying to kill Merlin’s mother when he had lain down HIS life? Spoiler for 1x13 and 2x13


A Bargain of Two Sides of The Same Coin

Summary: How did Nimueh come to trying to kill Merlin's mother when he had lain down HIS life? Spoiler for 1x13 and 2x13

The Great Dragon sighed as he watched Merlin leave. The prince was dying, bitten by the Questing Beast and Merlin had come to plea for help. And it had been given. But a huge price must be paid.

He had sent Merlin to the Isle of the Blessed to ask for Arthur's life to be restored. Yet as the old religion said, a life must be paid with a life. But Merlin life mustn't be perished even for the young Pendragon.

The Great Dragon ruffled his wings as he summoned someone he had not summoned in years.

* * *

Nimueh sat in her cave, thinking. Normally she was by her magical pool, watching her enemies. She still raged about the fact that Tristan had been killed by Uther. _Uther_. Oh how she hated that name now. From the years of suffering he had given her and her kin. And all because she had given him a son? Yes, Ygraine died but that was the way the old religion worked, she had told him that.

Merlin wasn't a help either. Even through he was born of powerful magic, he spent his time serving a prince when he could rule over a _god_. He was her enemy as she had killed the Afanc, her revenge on Uther and given Uther the sword that killed Tristan. He should be at her side, against these fools. But, oh no, he had his _destiny_ to follow. _Bah_!

"_Nimueh."_

Nimueh jumped up at the voice. It roared like a fierce earthquake yet glided like a calm wave. A voice she well knew.

The Great Dragon.

A smile appeared on her red lips. Not those smiles she usual wore nowadays, an evil smirk, no. It was a true smile and that made her hesitate as she pulled on her blue cloak to begin her journey. She had not smiled probably since the past, when everything had been alright. When Uther loved her, when Ygraine was alive and smiling at her, when magic was a free sprit. That had been a long time ago.

"_Nimueh._"

Sighing, Nimueh quickly got on her horse and rode to Camelot. She used magic to speed its run, at a speed that she was invisible to the people around her but slow enough for her to think. She had missed that voice.

"_Nimueh._"

"I'm coming, Kilgharrah." She whispered, smiling again as she said the name. Although it was as quiet as a creeping mouse the Great Dragon heard it still.

She crept along the shadows of the palace, yes _crept_. Normally she would be walking around boldly as she did after she had poison Merlin. The guards were too stupid to catch her. Yet for some reason she wanted to keep this meeting a secret from any of the watchers, through only the warlock would realise she was going to see the Dragon.

* * *

The Great Dragon stood on his perch, waiting for her.

"Nimueh." He said, no longer calling her but greeting her.

"Long time no see." She smirked back.

"Indeed. Last time I saw you, was when I was being force down into these dark caves and you watching from the hills.

Nimueh cringed. She didn't want to be reminded of that.

"I could not help you. You know that." She said, wiping of the cringe as if it never happened.

"And yet you call yourself a powerful sorceress?" The Great Dragon raised an eyebrow but decided not to go down that path, "I need your help."

Nimueh laughed, "You always seem to need help. But you've got the warlock. Why not ask him?"

"This _is_ about the warlock."

"How so?"

"As you would probably be aware, Arthur had fallen to the Questing Beast. As he is still breathing, I've sent Merlin to the Island."

"Ah, now I know why you've called me." She sighed, fighting the temptation to throw her arms up in the air. That was what Merlin did and she didn't want to have a link with him. "You want me to not kill him. You know that-"

"-That the balance of the world must be restored, I know. That is why you'll have to kill a member of Merlin's bloodline. His mother."

"So now I am going to be a murderer of not one but two mothers??!!" Nimueh moaned, flickering her black hair in frustration, "Why should I?"

"You know of Merlin's destiny, Nimueh. Yet that is not all."

"What do you mean?" Nimueh had watched the warlock through her pool. Surely she now knew everything.

"Merlin is my kin. _Not _like you and I, but as dragon blood. It will be a long time before he acknowledges this but he will on his way to be the greatest sorcerer in the world. I am sure you understand the connection of brothers, even if you hide it."

And Nimueh did understand. That connection was exactly like sisters and Ygraine and she were almost sisters despite their bloodline. It had hurt just as much as it hurt Uther when she had died.

"Merlin is a Dragonlord?" Nimueh gasped in astonishment. She had thought all were dead or hiding.

The Great Dragon nodded, "And without him I will never be free." He added.

Nimueh glared at him, "I've told you, I do not have the power to free you."

"Both in your magic and heart alike."

Nimueh sighed and padded closer to the ledge so she could almost reach the dragon, "I am sorry. I've watched your race burned and be destroyed by him. But I still love Uther."

The Dragon sighed also and moved nearer so Nimueh could stroke his neck, "I cannot see why you do. I guess it is your curse, Nimueh."

Nimueh smirked softy, "Yeah, it is. I am to hate a man as much as I love him. I want to kill him as much as I want to claim him."

The Dragon nodded, "I feel your pain, child."

It was a long time she had been called that. Normally she would hate being called a child; she had ever since she could shout back. But when the dragon said it, she no longer minded.

"Will you do it?" The Dragon asked, getting back to the subject. He did not, however, back away as Nimueh hugged the dragon; through his eyes widen a little.

"Heh. How can I not, when you make me feel as vulnerable as I was years ago?" She said. She pulled away. "However, I do have payments."

"What are they?"

Nimueh stepped backwards, so she could look the Dragon in the eye, "I know that one day I will be defeated unless the warlock appears at my side."

"That will never happen." The Dragon frowned and she sighed sadly that the connection they had just shared had been gone.

"So, I would like you to do something for me. When you are release, if Camelot is still in the rule of Uther, I want you to make him fear you. Kill the many people of Camelot; let your angry rage that he had left you in take out on them. Then kill him."

The Great Dragon wasn't expecting that. He raised his eyebrows but Nimueh saw the spark of pleasure in his eyes.

"I may love him but love and hate doesn't go well together. And we our kin who share this hate. So for this bargain, I ask you to do that."

The Great Dragon eagerly nodded and Nimueh smiled, "I guess you were right about us being two sides of the same coin. We are alike in our hunger and rage-"

"-Yet separate in our opinions and knowledge." The Dragon finished her sentence, "I'm surprise you remembered that."

Nimueh grin grew wider, "Uther may be the only man I love but he is not the only _thing_."

And with another smile shared between them Nimueh left with Kilgharrah glazing after her.

* * *

When Nimueh had died to Merlin's magic, the dragon had roared with angst. He turned those roars to rage so the witch, Morgana, would think he was just angry about Merlin saying he would never be release. Yet his darken heart wasn't left unnoticed.

And when Merlin finally released him, he kept his promise no matter that she had died. Through he was stopped by Merlin becoming the Dragonlord to kill Uther, he let Uther fear him. He wanted Merlin to kill him with the spear but he was the last of his kind and he had to live on for Nimueh.

For even through no one would ever know, Kilgharrah and Nimueh were two sides of the same coin, equal in the old religion, rage and love.

* * *

**_I know I've atcually made these a slash...pretty cool huh? LOL. Oh my god, if I could slash the Great Slash Dragon then I could slash anyone! Hrmm, what about Nimueh and Gwen seeing as I'm writing alot about Nimueh? Would that be cool or freaky? Please review story as well as answer that last question, please!_**


End file.
